Definitivamente, quizás, algún día
by Lilac-kush
Summary: Prim, la hija de Katniss, le pide que le cuente cómo conoció a su padre. Katniss, presionada por la niña, lo hará... a su manera, cambiando nombres y situaciones. Universo alternativo.


_Definitivamente, quizás, algún día_

Introducción

Jamás esperé pasar mi vida en el Capitolio trabajando como ayudante del gran diseñador Cinna, si me lo hubiesen dicho hace unos años me hubiese reído de ellos ¿yo? ¿en el mundo de la moda? ¿Ayudando a crear las prendas que serían una tendencia y todo Panem copiaría? ¡Por favor! Mi vida era aburrida, odiaba mi trabajo, pero los martes y los viernes eran mis días favoritos. Estaba en proceso de divorcio, mi marido, quiero decir casi ex-marido, era un General del Ejercito de Panem. La custodia de nuestra hija Prim, obviamente, la obtuvo él. Aun así yo no me quejaba demasiado, sabía que con él estaba bien cuidada y alimentada y, por encima de todo, protegida. Prim tenía ya diez años y era espabilada y terca. Realmente no sabía si había salido más a su padre o a mi.

Dejé las redacciones sobre la mesa y salí, sin importarme guardar las cosas o cerrar las puertas. Hoy era martes y todo lo que me importaba era salir pronto del trabajo e ir a buscar a Prim. Recientemente me había mudado a un piso pequeño cercano al centro, donde mi hija tenía su propia habitación, pasaríamos allí la tarde. Desafortunadamente mi odioso vecino Haymitch Abernathy había decidido seguirme 'para que el cambio no resultase tan brusco', supongo que algo tuvo que ver que encontrasen gansos en su piso en la zona alta del Capitolio. Nada más acercarme al colegio descubrí que algo había pasado. Había niños por doquier, gritando, enfadados con sus padres y madres, niños confusos...

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunté a Leeg, uno de los padres.

-Clases de educación sexual- Me respondió rodando los ojos.

-¿No son un poco jóvenes para eso?- Mis cejas se arquearon involuntariamente producto de la sorpresa.

-Fue un desastre absoluto, mira a tu alrededor...- más niños, más gritos,más padres desesperados.

-Voy... Voy a buscar a Prim.

Seguí avanzando entre gritos y empujones tanto de padres como de niños, hasta que vi a mi pequeña acercarse. Prim lo merecía todo. Su cabello oscuro estaba cogido en una coleta y sus ojos grises estaban apenados.

-Mamá, necesitamos hablar.

Oh Dios.

-Entiendo muchas cosas, entiendo que el miembro de él tiene que introducirse en ella y entonces se empuja y empieza. Pero, no entiendo porque Rory dijo que su hermana había sido un accidente ¿Cómo puedes dejar que te la metan por accidente? - Preguntó. Prim no parecía en absoluto avergonzada por la pregunta, su curiosidad podía más. En cambio yo estaba roja y estresada por el fracaso de mis intentos para cambiar la conversación.

-Cariño...

-No, mamá ¡Quiero una respuesta!

-Es complicado...

-¡Follar! ¡Follar! - Empezó a gritar justo cuando Haymitch Abernathy pasaba por ahí, mi engorroso vecino sonrió divertido ante la niña y a mi de lado, burlándose de mi sin duda. Él era un firme creyente de mi incapacidad para cuidar a mi hija. Que me lo dijese un hombre que sólo podía cuidar de gansos y, aun así, de tanto en tanto alguno aparecía en mi casa, me parecía divertido.

-¡Prim! Para, para... A ver, el accidente no es que hayan... hecho eso. El accidente está en que Hazelle se quedase embarazada de Posy.

-¿Si no querían un bebé porque tuvieron sexo? - Oh, genial, me había hundido más en la miseria.

-Digamos que... estaban practicando.- Prim pareció meditarlo unos segundos, su cara se transformó por la tristeza y me dijo:

-¿Yo fui un accidente?

-¡No, no! Tu padre y yo te hicimos queriendo. Sabíamos exactamente lo que queríamos y lo que pasaría.- Le di un beso en la frente y rogué porque la conversación hubiese acabado.

Subimos en el ascensor y entramos en casa. Prim dejó sus cosas en su nueva habitación y yo fui a la cocina a preparar la cena.

-Creo que deberías contarme tu historia con mi papá.

-Me parece muy divertido que ahora digas 'mi papá' como si yo no le conociese.

-Bueno, ahora que os vais a divorciar, él es mío, ya no es tuyo. No es tu marido, es mi papá.- No había pensado en eso y la fuerza de sus palabras me sacudió. No estaba acostumbrada a estar sola.- Quiero la verdadera historia, no el cuento de hadas de 'Oh, nos conocimos, nos enamoramos y decidimos usar nuestro amor para crear una familia y así... apareciste tú'- Dijo intentando imitar a mi madre. Sus imitaciones de Effie deberían salir en el programa de Caesar Flickerman.

La miré seriamente, intentando poner toda mi voluntad.

-Te contaré la verdadera historia...

-Cuando seas lo bastante mayor. -Acabó por mi, mientras resoplaba de disgusto. -Mira, mamá, sé que el amor no es un cuento de hadas.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. ¿Tuviste algún otro novio antes de conocerle?- Preguntó acercandose a mi con el queso en cuadritos que le había pedido que cortase- Dime la verdad- me advirtió mientras yo reía divertida, ¡menuda era mi hija!

-Tuve dos novios serios y, luego, unos cuantos chicos con los que sólo tuve un par de citas.

-¡Eras una zorra!

-¡Prim!- pero, dado su tono de broma, mi reclamó salió entre risas.

-Asumo que no fuiste su primera novia. Quizás salía con una chica rara o con una malvada. O quizás fuisteis los mejores amigos y entonces justo cuando alguien más iba a meter su miembro en ti, papá se dio cuenta que te quería y te lo dijo - Casi me atraganto con el agua que bebía. Prim era percerptiva, pero yo estaba paranoica si creía que lo había adivinado tan deprisa.

La conversación siguió durante un par de horas más y, cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Prim aun seguía con lo mismo.

-¡Tienes que decirme como le conociste!

-Me enamoré de el porque era guapo, listo y divertido.- Prim me miró dolida.

-¿Y ahora es feo, tonto y aburrido?

-¡Por su puesto que no!

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Es complicado, hija

-Todo contigo es siempre tan complicado... Te apuesto que si me contases la historia te darías cuenta que no es tan complicado como crees. Que simplemente aun... le amas. -Su tono y las lágrimas que asomaban por sus grises ojos rompieron mi corazón.

-Cariño, sé que esto es duro y difícil para ti ¿Pero que estás pensando? ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá? Aunque te cuente la historia, nada va a cambiar, las cosas no se arreglan de un plumazo.

-Quizás pase, cuéntamelo y decidimos. - Oh, pequeña cabezota mía. Sonreí con tristeza.

-No, fin de la discusión. A dormir.

-¡No! Es tiempo de que me cuentes la historia - Suspiré cansada, en el fondo sabía que mi hija se parecía mucho a mi y que no pararía hasta que le contase la dichosa historia- ¡Necesito saberlo!

-Esta bien, esta bien -Su sonrisa podría haber iluminado Panem- Te contaré la historia, pero bajo mis reglas. No te diré quien es tu padre, tu tendrás que averiguarlo sola. Cambiaré todos los nombres y algunos hechos. Veamos que tan lista eres.

-Perfecto. Una historia de amor y misterio- Definitivamente, no había como ganarle.

-¿Lista?- Acomodó sus almohadas y cogió a Vick, su peluche favorito, y lo abrazó, se tapó con la manta hasta la cintura y dijo:

-Lista.

Bienvenidos a mi primera historia. Es una adaptación de la película 'Definitivamente, quizás'. No seáis muy duros conmigo :P Intentaré subir un capítulo o dos semanales, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga disponible.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
